Chireru Amakuni
One of the main protagonists of Chitose Gen who becomes Ryu's apprentice once the later soundly defeats him in a sparring match. Chireru has a love for adventure and has the highest known spiritual potential currently in existence. Appearance Personality Chireru is rather childish more often than not, as well as reckless. Despite this, he is shown to be at times insightful and observing. Rash and direct, he is extremely adventurous and prone to dealing with problems head-on. History Early History Chireru, being of clan Amakuni, had inherited the Shingan (meaning Soul's Eye) and the martial art style ShinganKen-Ryu to accompany it. However, seeing as he was the first born, he also received the Seal of Eternal Flame. The seal itself houses the soul of the Demonic Dragon God Inferno, whom was imprisoned within the seal since the dawn of time. Because the clan Amakuni is Omni Human, they have the ability to house souls outside their own within their bodies. The seal has been passed down through the generations, down to Chireru himself. After years of training, Chireru proved time and again that he was the true heir to the Amakuni. Chireru, however, soon grew bored of his home planet, longing for the enjoyed sense of adventure he had acquired as a child. Opportunity had soon arisen. Jack Sora, a war veteran, owner and creator of the first interspace travel vessel of planet earth called The Oracle made a stop at the Amakuni home planet of KuroDama. His lust for adventure had Chireru sell his services to the pilot, working as Sora's bodyguard. Not only was he fed well and paid handsomely, his sense of adventure was rekindled as he traveled from planet to planet. After a few years of universal travel, Sora and Chireru acquired new treasures. Jack's ship was reequipped with state-of-the-art weapons and equipment for his beloved ship. Chireru obtained a sturdy mesh shirt capable of stopping the most powerful of melee and projectile weaponry, and Kusanagi the sword of the heavens. Life changing event As the duo took a pit stop at Sora's home planet, a youth approached them in need of transport. Jack had made him a bet; the youth would gain free transport if he could best Chireru in battle. Despite his skill, Chireru took his first defeat since his own childhood. Ryu Shinto was the name of the one who bested him. Chireru gained respect towards his foe and requested to be his apprentice. During the next flight towards the next destination, The Oracle had been raided, with the old war veteran Jack passing away as a result. In accordance to Jack's will, Chireru had gained possession of his beloved ship, seeing as Jack's own family have already been deceased.The eldest of the Amakuni siblings, Chireru fancies himself to be quite the adventurer. It is because of his lust for adventure that he met either Ryu or Eva. Often his adventurous, curious nature can also cause trouble for his companions. Chireru has incredible fighting prowess. He is the only Amakuni clan member to house as many as four souls in a single body. Relationships Equipment Kusanagi: 'A holy sword which house a potent light spirit,gained during his adventures with Jack Sora. It laters becomes a critical factor in supressing Infernia's excess power. It can also teleport via cutting through one zone of space-time to another. Powers and Abilities *'Uncommon resilience: Chireru's recovery rate is faster than ordinary humans, requiring less than week to recuperate from fatal injuries. Chireru's genetic structure renders him immune to afflictions like Lycanthropy and Vampirism. This resilence is the result of Chireru's Omni-Human blood(otherwise known as being of the original human race). *'Keen Intellect:' Despite his childish and vulgar personality, Chireru is shown to be quite observatory and a natural leader. His fine attention to detail allows him to easily analyze an enemies abilities in combat thoroughly. He can also be quite persuasive, pointing out a potential flaw in either a friend or foe in continuing to fight a battle that there is statistically little chance to be won at the present. *'Heightened Spiritual Awareness:' Ever since childhood, Chireru always had strong spiritual capabilities above the norm, which have allowed him to access a strong sixth sense that encompasses his surroundings. He has a strong bond with the spiritual side of things. *'KuroTsu-Hoshi' (black-star(黒つ星)) **requires Kekkai state 3 or Kyukoku Kekkai State**: A rather destructive ball of condensed spiritual power. It has the capability to bypass spirit barriers or to negate seals. Its overall power is dependent on its size. *'Espada Bombarda' (sword bombardment): A jolt of spirit energy released through Kusanagi. While it starts as a large, potent wave, the further its target is, the more the jolt will divid and speed up until there are ten energy jolts that are weaker yet faster projectile. *'Asura Limiter: '''A two-phase demonic seal which amplifies combat potential, though when released by a human, can draw upon said humans life force with prolounged use. Chireru however is able to release the first layer without recoil, due to his unusual resilence. Getsuga is responsible for teaching Chireru the forbidden art. *'Shingan "Soul's Eye":' Unique to clan Amakuni and certain few other individuals, soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wields can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will. True masters of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one another, though in short bursts only. *'Akuma Shingan:' Chireru's Shingan evolved state, which allows the user to dispel illusions, barriers and magic attacks with an spiritual potential equal to or weaker than its wielder. In addition, 30% of the brains limiters are disabled, resulting in: **'Enhanced Speed:' The users natural speed is enhanced. The users movemnt appear fluid as a result. **'Enhanced Strength:' The user's natural physical strength is enhanced with Akuma Shingan active. He could easily punch through solid objects with minimum effort. **'Partial Pain Nullification:' Akuma Shingan acts like a sort of "pain killer", though this effect can be as much a curse as it is a gift, due to the pressure this advanced Shingan power puts on the user. ''ShinganKen-Ryu ShinganKen-Ryu: A style of kenjutsu practiced by Amakuni clan members of Chireru's bloodline. As the name suggests, it works well in conjuction with Shingan. It is a kenjutsu style reliant upon attacking percieved weakness and powerful counter attacks. Chireru is the single greatest Grandmaster of the art, despite his young age. There are three known techniques that accompany this style of fighting: *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī jūden'(魂充電, Soul Charge): The most standard technique of ShinganKen-Ryu, it is thrust from a sword coupled with the perception of Shingan, allowing for pinpoint accuracy. This technique is the embodiment of the style. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: No ji warutsu'( の次ワルツ, Next Waltz): The only technique used outside Shingan's influence, it is a two step attack, usually·using the first strike to as a decoy strike, then unleashing the second strike with greater force. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Hogo-sha chōrui'(保護者鳥類,Guardian Birds): The defensive form of ShinganKen-Ryu, which the practitioner launches several continuous high-speed sword strikes that creates a zone that can intercepts various attacks. Powerful adversaries can offset this zone by injecting a powerful barrage of sword swipes of their own. ''Kekkai State transformations'' A power acquired when ones' spirit and physical powers manifest into a singular form through a catalyst unique to every person. No one person as the same catalyst: *'Kekkai State 1: Kaiser Chireru' ( spirit form one: king Chireru): The form achieved by merging his soul with Kusanagi's spirit. The most apparent trait of this form is the spirit armor Chireru dons. It has the greatest defensive capabilities of the first three kekkai states. *'Kekkai State 2: Infeccion Chireru' (spirit form two: infected Chireru): Chireru's least used Kekkai State, it is achieved by the artificial soul program known as a copy spirit overlapping Chireru's personality. The result being an inversed version of the spirit armor being donned, which has a consciousness of its own. *'Kekkai State 3: Destro-Chireru:' Accessing the spirit energies locked in the seal on his body, Chireru gains some dragonic physical characteristics, longer red hair and enhanced speed, strength and regenerative abilities, though gains a more aggressive personality. This form requires Chireru to expends large reserves of his spiritual powers to maintain. ** Gaia empowered Cho Kekkai State: A form infused with the power of nature, Chireru takes on a dragonoid form. This form is created as a result of training with his childhood best friend, Benard Wolfgang who is a Lycanthrope. According to Benard, his Lycan form is a product of Gaia, or Nature energy and speculated Chireru could achieved a similar result with the Soul of the Hell Dragon sealed within his body. *'Kyukyoku Kekkai: Shikon Chireru' (Ultimate spirit form: Four souls' Chireru): The most powerful of the Kekkai State transformations. In Chireru's case, the form is achieved when converging all four souls (Chireru's, Kusanagi's, ASP's,and Infernia's) into a single form. The mass of spiritual powers is then outpoured and condensed, resulting in the Kyukoku Kekkai State. The physical characters are comprised of that of all 4 differing souls. Despite its overwhelming powers, it is limited by a time restraint of 15 minutes because of the fact that all four souls are competing to mentally manifest. It is this competing essence that attributes this form as a Chaos-class. **'Kyukyoku Kekkai Stage 2: Perfect Sync Shikon Chireru: '''After further training, and all full four souls coexisting on equal terms, Chireru can achieve this second stage Ultimate spirit form. While the massive amounts of spiritual energy are the same as the original Shikon Chireru, the form is no longer burdened by a time restriction. In addition, Chireru is capable of performing the following abilities: ***'Limited Int angibility:' By focusing his mind, Chireru is able to focus himself into an intangable essence, allowing others to pass right through him. Chireru can't go on the offensive while utilizi ***ng this power. ***'Shikongan'( Eye of Four Souls): The utmost evolved state of his Shingan ability, it retains the powers of the previous Shingan abilities as well as granting him to negate time-space manipulation powers used by others within a radius of a mile of him. ***'Attribute shift': An ability that allows Chireru to use the powers of the first three Kekkai States (albeit one at a time). This ability greatly amplifies Chireru's already formidable powers. *'Saigo no Kekkai Jutsu (Final Kekkai Technique): Kaiju Shikon Chireru:' A unique, weapon of last resort transformation that is achieved when Chireru summons forth Totsuka, the cosmic sword with Kusanagi, the holy one and rebuilds the Kekkai State, empowering Chireru with the "Will of the Cosmic", the most absolute power in the '''Chitose Gen' series. It is considered the final kekkai state because once the power of the form dissipates, the user integrates with the Will of the Cosmos, effectively achieving the same result as dying. Gallery Chireru image gallery Fanon Cameos *Chireru Amakuni is most often utilized as a character in fanfic and fanon stories such as: The Legend of Korra-Chitose Gen Crossover Warriors Orochi: Ultimate Cross-Over Current vs battle participate Bleach:The Dark Times In all fanons except for Bleach: the Dark Times, Chireru retains his full abilities from Chitose Gen and often gains temporary knowledge or abilities. Trivia *Chireru's personality is a mirror of the author's own personality... Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Kekkai State Practioner